Question: A blue pair of suspenders costs $$120$, and a green tie costs $$12$. The blue pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the green tie costs?
Solution: The cost of the blue pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the green tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$120 \div $12$ $$120 \div $12 = 10$ The blue pair of suspenders costs $10$ times as much as the green tie costs.